


Peep Show

by All_the_damned_vampires



Series: Open His Head Baby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Facials, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Sam and Cas make a video, Submission, mention of past Cas/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_damned_vampires/pseuds/All_the_damned_vampires
Summary: Sam catches up with Castiel in a bathroom stall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has gone off the rails from what I originally intended. Eh, just enjoy the porn.

The bell rang, announcing the end of class, and Sam stepped out into the hallway with a sigh, then strapped on his usual smile when someone affectionately bumped his shoulder on the way past.  Debate club didn't meet until after last period, and Sam found himself thinking, not for the first time, if only he'd skipped a grade…

Then he saw a familiar dark head and smiled.

Castiel was scurrying down the hallway, as furtive as a criminal.  It was just before last period, and Sam's favorite class, but he veered off from his locker and followed Castiel at a distance, intrigued.  Cas wasn't going to class—yes, Sam had his scheduled memorized, so sue him—and if straight-laced Cas was actually cutting…

Sam just had to see what the guy was up to.

He had to hang back quite a bit, as Castiel weaved through the crowd, darting glances over his shoulder, looking guilty as hell of…something.  Sam was head and shoulders over most of the student body, so he walked slowly, edging the lockers, stopping to exchange a casual hello or two with people that he knew, all the while keeping his eyes on the Castiel's dark hair and hunched back.  Just before the last bell rang, Cas slipped into the boy's restroom, door swinging shut behind him.

Sam grinned.

But he didn't follow Cas in.  He hovered in the hallway for a minute or two, rifling through the papers in his backpack as if searching for something.  The halls cleared out, classroom doors slamming shut and only then did Sam swing his pack over his shoulders and ease the bathroom door open, creeping in.  He stepped lightly in his tennis shoes.

Inside, one stall was closed and locked and the rest of the room deserted.  Sam stood motionless by the door, breath low and shallow.  He could rap on the door, call out Castiel's name.  The law of averages would suggest Castiel was most likely dropping a deuce, but some bit of intuition told Sam it wasn't so.  Something else was going on, so Sam stood and waited and listened.

Rustle of clothing and the purr of a zipper.  Castiel's long-suffering sigh, the one he made in Debate when he was bent over some convoluted bit of evidence he would have to argue later.  And then another sigh, this one sharper, different.  The smack of a hand against the metal dividing wall.  Then a slapping sound that Sam was all too familiar with, in a rhythm as old as time.  The sound of someone jerking off.

Sam strode over to the stall and tapped politely on the door.

Silence.  Then the sound of someone hurriedly rearranging their clothes.

"Don't," Sam said sharply. "Don't stop what you're doing."

"S-Sam?"

"Yes.  Don't stop.  Open the door for me."

A pause.  And then Castiel's gruff voice, ruefully saying, "If I want to open the door I'll have to stop what I'm doing."

"Use one hand."

"I need both of them."

Sam huffed. _The brat_. "Open the door and then go back to whatever it is…you need two hands for.  I want to see."

Another one of those sharp sighs.  Then the lock clicked open and Sam shouldered his way inside the stall.

Castiel was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.  His white shirt was unbuttoned, his tie undone.  Pants still on but opened, his cock was jutting out through the top of his briefs, hard and flushed with blood.

Sam licked his lips.

Obediently enough, Castiel put one hand back on his cock, massaging slowly.  His blue eyes were huge, but he stared up at Sam, unblinking.  In his other hand he held his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"It's…it's a bit embarrassing," Castiel said softly.  His hand was still moving.  Sam pulled Castiel to his feet, put his own hand on Castiel's cock, arresting his movements.  Earned himself another one of Castiel's sharp, hungry sighs.

Sam looked down at him, the two of them standing nearly chest to chest in the stall. "Making Dean and me a video, Cas?"

Castiel flushed. "No."

"Who's getting the pictures then?  Or is this something you're doing for yourself?" Little rush of jealousy.  Castiel hadn't promised anything, and neither had Sam or Dean.  And Castiel hadn't been home last weekend, as he'd said he would be.

No promises made, but the thought of Castiel, blissed on and on his knees, brought out the beast inside Sam's chest. _Ours._

Castiel thumbed the buttons on his phone, then wordlessly held the device out to Sam.

A text message from someone named Anna.

**Go to the bathroom before the end of the day. Jerk yourself off.  Shirt open, pants down. I want to see the marks.  Don't come.  Send me a video.**

"Who's Anna?" Sam growled.

"My stepsister," Castiel said.  Then a bit guiltily, "I was at her house last weekend. It was Chuck's—my father's—custody weekend."

"She sounds cruel," Sam remarked and Castiel flushed again. "No coming, huh?"

"Sam, I—"

"Is this who you ditched us for? Your sister?" Sam tightened his grip on Castiel's junk.  Smiled as Castiel rose up onto his toes in an attempt to escape, a soft moan issuing from his throat. "This why you weren't around for your…chores?"

"I forgot and I couldn’t tell you…I wasn't going to be home. I don’t have your number." Castiel blinked up at Sam, panting a bit.

"I'm a little pissed off. So is Dean."

"I'm sorry."

"This a regular thing you got going on with your sister?" Sam asked, noticing how Castiel's breath hitched on the word 'sister'.

"N-no.  Last weekend…it was…it was the first…"

"First time, huh?" There was heat building in Sam's gut.  He couldn't tell if he was angry or aroused or both.

"Yes," Castiel whispered miserably.

Sam softened his grip of Castiel's cock.  He slid his hand up, palming Castiel's belly, his chest, skirting a nipple to reach up and close his hand on the back of Castiel's neck, smiling at the way Castiel's knees nearly buckled at the touch.

"Now I'm mad.  What the hell, Castiel?"

"I don't know!"

"You just give it up to anyone?  A van drives by and you climb right into it? Any hot stranger who offers you a little candy?  Who wouldn't you spread for, Cas?"

"I—"

"Didn't you even think about me and Dean?!"

"You never said!" Castiel hissed, finally angry.  Then quieter, but no less intense. "You never said anything."

Sam surged in, pulling Castiel forward by the scruff of his neck.  He bent his head and mashed his mouth down on Castiel's, swallowing a surprised moan.  Thrust his tongue in, licking into Castiel's mouth, sucking his tongue.  Cas opened easily, letting Sam plunder his mouth, tentatively stroking Sam's tongue with his own, soft little pants against Sam's lips.

They came up for air and Sam stared at Castiel, panting.  His eyes were huge, almost edging towards that delicious glassiness Sam had seen the first time.  Then he smiled a little.

"You're the first," Castiel said softly.

"What?"

"The…first." Castiel's gaze darted down to Sam's mouth.  His own lips were reddened, swollen.

"First to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, Cas." Sam bent his head to touch his forehead to Castiel's, overcome with the thrill of possession.

"Thank you."

"You're mine. Ours," Sam amended, saying it hurriedly. Wanting to put it out there now.  He tilted his head and smiled a bit wickedly at Cas. "Dean and I share everything."

"I—"

"Say it."

"I'm yours." But there was a small frown wrinkling Castiel's forehead, one Sam smoothed with his index finger. Sam raised an eyebrow.  Thought about that text message, the command in it, something Castiel would of course respond to.  Promises, maybe, that Castiel had stupidly already made.

"When do you see your sister again?"

"Chuck—my dad has visitation once a month."

"So you see us first," Sam said, pleased. "This weekend.  Yes?"

"Okay."

"Seems like we'll have to set some ground rules for sharing you," Sam said and Castiel blushed furiously. "I don't think someone like your sister is going to just give you up."

Looking uncertain, Castiel shrugged.

"Because there's no way in hell Dean and I are handing you over."

Castiel smiled shyly at that, and Sam felt some strange pressure—worry—ease a little.

"Now," Sam commanded. "What's this about marks on you?"  He reached out and ran his hand along the open fabric of Castiel's shirt.  Sliding back the collar, he found deep purple bruising, a hickey.  It was placed just about where Castiel's tie would press, if he'd tied it tightly enough.  Sam put his fingers on the bruising and pressed down, delighting in Castiel's groan.

"This the only one?"

"N-no."

"Where, Cas?"

"My-my waist," Castiel said.  Sam's hand slipped down, tugging away Castiel's pants.  Found a large bruise right about where Castiel's waistband would rub and irritate.  He pressed down again, watched Castiel's hips jerk.

"Cruel," Sam said again and Castiel smiled.

"Yes, they are."

"They?" Sam said, incredulous and Castiel blushed even harder. "How many?"

"Three.  Anna and her friends."

"Little slut," Sam said affectionately, but he felt his eyes grow cold.  Castiel shifted before him nervously.

"I'm sorry."

"You're going to be," Sam said.  "Where's the third mark?"

"My left thigh."

Through Castiel's pants, Sam pinched.  Made Castiel yelp.

"Hush."

"I'm sorry!"

Sam reached out and took Castiel's phone.  He took Castiel's other hand and put it back on Castiel's dick. Helped him rub up and down a few times. "Continue what you were doing."

"Sam?"

"Jerk off," Sam said bluntly.  He raised the phone, recording light on. "But you're not going to do what Anna wants.  You're going to do what I want, aren't you Cas?"

"Y-yes.  But what—?"

"Jerk off," Sam said again, voice hard. "But you're going to come, aren't you Cas?  Come all over yourself.  I want to see it."

"But—"

"Who do you belong to?'

"You," Castiel said shyly.

"So do what I say." Sam reached out.  Made sure the camera recorded his hand, sliding across Castiel's cheek, his thumb dipping in to rub across Castiel's open mouth.  "Even if it gets you in trouble with your sister. Show me who you belong to."

Castiel groaned.  His hand slid up and down on his own cock, the tip playing peek-a-boo, sliding in and out of his fist.  He tilted his head back, panting, eyes on Sam, bared chest heaving.

Sam pushed Cas back down on the toilet seat, kicking his knees open.  He fisted his hand in Castiel's hair, watched the other boy's eyes glaze at the rough handling.  Jerked Castiel's head back to expose his neck, the pulse visibly throbbing under the pale skin of his throat.

"Faster," Sam ordered, yanking at Castiel's hair. "How do you think she's going to punish you?"

"God…"

"Who do you belong to?" Sam demanded.

"You."

"Who are you going to come for?"

"You!"

"Come for me, Cas," Sam ordered.

With a gasp, Castiel did.  His dick jerked in his fist, painting stripes of white across his heaving chest and belly, all the way up to his chin.  Sam leaned in, swallowed Castiel's moans, ate them down.  Bit at Castiel's soft mouth.

Sam pulled back, whispered, "Good boy."  Then leaned in and swallowed down another of Castiel's desperate moans.

"Here," Sam said, scooping up a smear of come with his thumb.  He thrust it into Castiel's mouth. "Clean up your mess."

Dazedly, Castiel sucked at the offered treat, wet suction around Sam's thumb.  His eyes had that hazy look Sam well remembered.  Castiel drifting in pleasure, nearly insensible, open and pliant and ready for anything.

Feverish, Sam whipped out his own dick.  It took an embarrassing amount of strokes before he was coming hard with a grunt, dick spraying wet and heavy along Castiel's face and throat.  Marking Castiel as his own. He panted, sweaty hand still angling the phone.

Looking up at him, quiet and relaxed, Castiel blinked slowly.  The lashes of one eye were wet and tacky-white.  His tongue crept out and swiped a bit of Sam from his lower lip.  Swallowed it down.

"Whose are you, Cas?"

"Yours," Castiel murmured.

Thumbing off the phone, Sam bent and kissed Castiel.  Licked the taste of himself and Cas comingled, sucking at Castiel's tongue.  Cas let out a quiet, content purr.

"Mine," Sam said.  He handed the phone back to Cas. "Send it."

Fumbling, woozy, Castiel did.  Sam watched as Castiel deleted the video after, deleted the text, scrubbing all evidence from his phone.  Alert enough, Sam thought with satisfaction.

"When Dean comes, you're going to have a lot to answer for," Sam said. "And nobody else is allowed to touch you, do you understand? It sounds like you've already made promises to too many people."

"Yes, Sam."

Sam looked down at Castiel.  His face was flushed, one sharp cheekbone glazed shiny white, his mouth red and bitten.  Covered in his own come and Sam's.  Sam reached out and rubbed a streak into Castiel's chin.  It would be so tempting to leave him like this, smelling like Sam's claim.  Make him head to class with his face still shiny and wet.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up," Sam said reluctantly and pulled Castiel to his feet, heading over to the sink.


End file.
